


You're Not Alone, Little One

by light_in_the_sea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, This is my first fic so critisim is heavily advised!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_in_the_sea/pseuds/light_in_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to make the endings a little happier.<br/>Better if you listen to this:https://youtu.be/V8-7n4aG3ns</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone, Little One

Turning the corner of the final corridor of the ruins Frisk saw him. All the way back to the first place they’d fell, laid Asriel, staring into the golden flowers. The small patter of sneakers on rock caused him to turn around to see little Frisk smiling and running up to greet their newly found friend. For this timeline at least, they must’ve known Asriel for at least a month by now in their time but here it was the second meetup.

Asriel made a little huff of surprise as he was knocked over by the over enthusiastic child and slowly returned the warm embrace of them, not much bigger than he was. When they finally let go Frisk sat themself down. 

Asriel expression darkened and his face fell.”Don’t worry about me, someone has to take care of these flowers.”

He struggled to let out another protest though his heart was screaming for them to stay. “Frisk, please leave me alone, I can’t come back, I just can’t, ok?”

Frisk gave him a questioning glance and felt the deepest bit of pity well up within their soul. They knew the feeling all too well.

“I don’t want to break their hearts all over again, it’s better if they never see me.”

Frisk instinctively scooted closer.

Asriel wept and rubbed his eyes. Frisk got as close to him as they could before they would be sitting on him. He kept crying out protests to leave but Frisk knew that he wanted to be saved as well. They knew he just wanted to go home and see mom and dad. They knew they he just wanted Chara back.

When the room fell into a comfortable silence and the mood had calmed down Asriel began to tell stories of the first child, Chara. 

Frisk had already knew of Chara long before he had told them. The voice inside their head that demanded they do genocide, that they kill them all, even their own brother. Frisk had enough sense to block out Chara by now even though they still gained some violent thoughts now and then, but never once put them into action. 

He explained the reasons that Frisk already knew of for Chara’s actions and what their plan was in the end. He said that despite what they did and what they felt Asriel still loved them with all of his heart. Frisk knew that despite what Chara said, they really did care for their brother before they died. Asriel would start to get upset or trip over his own words and Frisk would give a reassuring squeeze to his hand and wipe away the water. 

By the end of it Asriel thanked them for listening and asked them to return to their family. Frisk wasn’t going to budge an inch, not this time. They were not going to leave him here again. They made a promise to protect him and they were going to keep it. Frisk looked back up at him and he returned the gaze with a sad smile on his face and pinpricks of droplets in his eyes.

“Frisk, don’t you have anything better to do?”

They felt tears roll down their cheeks. ‘No, please Asriel let me stay with you,’ they thought.

Time and time again they had gotten to this point of being pushed away from him. They weren’t going to be pushed away so easily this time. They were determined to bring Asriel home, no matter what it took. For now though, they would stay down here as long as needed and maybe some food could do a little convincing. Frisk slowly pulled a slice of butterscotch pie from their inventory, cold now but still as good as ever.

“Frisk is that…? Did mom make some for you? Oh man can I please have some, it’s been forever!” 

Asriel knew they weren’t going to decline his plea but thought it would be polite to ask anyway. Mom had taught him and C-Chara to use their manners. He bounced up and down excitedly while Frisk cut the pie with a worn dagger they had found near the capital. One which Chara had pleaded to take control so they could stab something or someone. Frisk didn’t let them of course but Chara had threatened to kill them even though they did no such thing. Pretty hard to kill someone in their own mind, even so they were really good at dodging. 

They handed half a slice towards Asriel and one for themself. A soft breeze from the surface drifted through as the two children noisily munched on their pie. Soon all traces of butterscotch and cinnamon had disappeared from sight Asriel gave a hefty sigh.

His voice shook as he gave out a weak protest. I can’t go with you, they won’t want to see what I become. Mom and dad will just see their little boy disappear once more. I can’t make them go through that again, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Here we go now, we have to convince him to come along. Frisk rubbed their friend’s hand and signed,

‘Please come with me Azzy. Think of all the things to do on the surface. We could sit by the fire with mom and dad, eat pie… and be a real family.’

Asriel’s eyes widen and blinked away tears.

In a very soft whisper they spoke,

“I love you Asriel.” 

Asriel looked like no one had said that to him in a long, long time.  
“Frisk, you’re gonna make me cry…”

Asriel began to sob with all his heart and pulled Frisk into the tightest hug.

“I always was a crybaby wasn’t I…?”

Once Asriel began to let go Frisk sat themself up and grabbed Asriel by the hand. It seemed their plea had finally worked. They didn’t have to to say goodbye to him anymore.

He was finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie first fanfiction I really am trash.


End file.
